


Escape Routes

by slipthroughknot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipthroughknot/pseuds/slipthroughknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, ever since I've known you, I've been locked into the trunk of a car three times," Danny said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Routes

**Author's Note:**

> A hilariously late fic written for sheafrotherdon's H50 Car Fic Festival, and I called it _Next Time_ for some reason there too, as seen [here](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/550430.html?thread=25850910#t25850910). Some changes made from the original comment fic, just because.

"You know, ever since I've known you, I've been locked into the trunk of a car three times," Danny said. He got as comfortable as he could, which was difficult considering he was trapped with a really tall badass who had probably been trapped in much worse environments. They were spooning in the pitch black trunk and this would be the stuff of Danny's half-remembered dreams, but both their deodorants had worn out a while ago and the air was rank with their combined sweat. Danny's shirt clung to his back, and drips of Steve's sweat occasionally made it on to Danny's forehead, which he tried to find gross but couldn't.

"Can't be that many," Steve said. Danny could feel him fidgeting behind him, still hellbent on trying to figure a way out, but he doubted that even Steve's ninja skills could help in this particular scenario. Their kidnappers had dropped something really heavy and fishy-smelling on top of the trunk -- Danny laid odds on mahi mahi -- and it was heavy enough to prevent them from busting out but light enough that the trunk wasn't crushed. A small mercy, because they barely had enough room as it was. Unless Steve was also the Hulk in his spare time, the fish would be staying on top but luckily, the ice was keeping the fish fresh, so it didn't smell that bad yet.

"Stop fidgeting. And yes, it has been that many. Once with Chin with the luau with the bomb inside the roasted pig. One time alone with those demented wannabe yakuza. And now, witness the glory of the third," Danny said, waving an arm around, which was cut short by the trunk door. "I'd recommend Chin as a trapped companion. He took off his shirt to put pressure on my head wound."

Steve stilled, or stilled as much as he could in the compressed space.

"Chin took off his shirt? He was dressed. You were dressed when I saw you both out of that trunk."

"Yeah, but Kono got us out first, remember? You were held up on the boat stopping the chef."

"Hm," Steve said. "Forgot about that."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Helped that we're smaller -- shut up -- so we had more room to maneuver. We were able to shift enough so that we could be face to face."

"What was this magical trunk you were in that it had that kind of room?" Steve asked. Rather indignantly too, from what Danny could observe.

"Benz, I think. Really roomy. He smells really good even when he sweats, you know that?"

"I've never been trapped in a trunk with Chin," Steve said, and Danny had an inkling of where this was going, but he was determined to enjoy every little bit of the journey.

"You should. Excellent trunk companion. Smells good all the time. Good conversationalist. Did you know that he has a standing invitation to Niihau? He said he'd take me there one time."

"Really?" Steve said. Danny could almost hear him thinking about asking the governor about how to get an invite to the Forbidden Isle.

"Good kisser too," Danny added, feeling a little sadistic. "Shit, shouldn't have said that. What happens in the trunk of a Mercedes Benz stays in the trunk of a Mercedes Benz."

He could feel Steve from behind him take a deep breath in, the inhale of breath a warm gust of air that made the hairs on Danny's nape stand on end.

"Sorry," Steve said, his voice quiet.

"Steve, I was kidding about the kissing."

"Wouldn't blame you if you weren't though. I'm not blind. Jesus, I'd at least give it a shot if Chin ever asked me, not that he would." Steve's voice was quiet in the hot, muffled air of the trunk, his voice having the soft, plaintive tones of someone who thought he was outclassed, and Danny has always, always had a soft spot for the person who never thought they were as amazing as they actually were.

"You're not half bad, you know. Just crazy."

"I'm not Chin," Steve said.

"Who said I wanted you to be? I said I was kidding about the kiss. It was an accident anyway."

"How do you kiss someone by accident?" Steve hissed.

"We were moving around. It was a cramped space!"

"Did he have fresh breath too? Did his lips taste like cherries?"

Danny wished he could turn around just so he could stare at Steve, but he let silence speak for him. After a while, Steve seemed to play back what he just said and kept quiet. Danny didn't consider himself an extraordinarily sensitive person, but even he could tell when someone was radiating embarrassment.

"You know we've been heading this way for a while," Steve said. "And it's stupid, but I hate the fact that Chin kissed you first. Even if it was by accident."

This is my life, Danny thought ruefully. These are the people in them. These are my choices.

He turned his head as much as he could and reached out with his mouth, his lips hitting what felt like the point of Steve's nose first, then Steve's lips. He heard Steve's gasp and licked into Steve's mouth when it opened in surprise. Steve's hand smoothed a path from Danny's chest to his face and he felt every place Steve's hand stopped as it drifted up. Danny opened his mouth wider, so hungry for this, and mapped out Steve's mouth and lips in the dark, in the stifling heat and gloomy darkness of the trunk. It went on and on, and Danny thought it was worth the crick on his neck, the sweat that poured down from Steve's face and onto his, if it meant that they could keep doing this over and over.

"You had loco moco for lunch again," Danny said.

"I'll have gum in the future," Steve breathed out.

"See that you do," Danny said. "We have to make the fourth time more comfortable." He felt Steve's smile press against his lips, and he would have laughed, but he had far better things to do.

~ ~ ~ ~

Chin and Kono looked at them suspiciously when they got out of the trunk.

"For people who were just locked in a trunk, you both seem really perky," Kono said.

"I had faith," Danny said. "I knew you could follow the GPS on my cell phone. Where is it by the way?"

"Right here," Chin said, holding it in his hand. He looked at Danny with an eyebrow raised. "I have a feeling you have a new trunk buddy," he said.

Danny grinned -- he couldn't help it. Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and when Danny looked up, Steve was smiling just as widely.

"Is this a secret boys language thing? Because I want in, you sexist pigs," Kono said.

THE END


End file.
